


Is Law

by Estirose



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are still things that Gai doesn't quite understand about living on board ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Law

**Author's Note:**

> Gai's very enthusiastic, and I can't imagine that he'd realize at first that joining an established team meant that you had to honor certain things, especially a team with a chain of command.

Gai pressed the cold compress to his face as he gazed out at the bay of some land, somewhere, he wasn't sure where. He was sure that he was AWOL, but he didn't care. Being miserable on his home planet was a whole lot better than being miserable on board the Gokai Galleon, where he was barely accepted and often forgotten.

When he had come on board ship, he had to confess that he'd been awestruck and more than happy to join his team. He'd dreamed of it since he was a little boy, and the fact that he was on a team with a bunch of pirates... well, he was trying to reform them, but they weren't that bad, he had to admit. Most of them. And they were trying to save his home planet, they just were too proud to admit it.

He'd been arguing with Marvelous about that, about what the team should be doing, and had ended up with a punch to the face. Why the man would treat a teammate that way, Gai wasn't sure, but he was sure that it wouldn't happen on the team of his dreams. Not that their team was in any way, shape, or form his dream team, but beggars couldn't be choosers. He had a legacy to live up to, and he couldn't let that legacy down.

The only way he'd stop being a Gokaiger was if he was stripped of his powers. For all that Marvelous could kick him off his crew, that didn't mean he was any less a hero, and if he had to work solo, he had to work solo. But he hoped that Marvelous would come around, because he kind of liked being on a hero team.

A noise made him look up, and he realized that the Galleon was putting another anchor down. Well, to be precise, one of the crew was coming down. Ahim, by the looks of it, because nobody else on that team wore that much white. He wondered if she wanted to take a walk, or if Marvelous had finally noticed his newest crewmember was missing. Of course, Gai didn't think he was that hard to spot, and he knew it was possible to track all of them, though he wasn't sure how.

Ahim was climbing over the rocks in his direction, and then settling down by his side. "Are you all right, Gai-san?" she asked, concerned. That was what he loved about her; she was a gentle, sweet person, even as a pirate, and the closest the team came to ideal.

"Nothing this won't fix," he said, motioning at the compress. He figured that she already knew what was going on. Everyone practically lived in everyone else's laps on board ship.

She sighed, looking at him. "Marvelous-san has a temper."

"I, um, noticed that." Or at least his cheek did.

"But then again, Marvelous-san is the Captain of the ship," Ahim said, as if he hadn't responded. She sighed. "I wish you didn't argue with him like that, Gai-san."

"Well...." He hated to cause Ahim any pain. "I just disagree with him, that's all."

"There's disagreement, and then there's argument." She took his hand between hers. "Marvelous-san would sacrifice anything for his crew... but he expects obedience, not argument, in return."

Gai struggled to recall what he'd heard of the tales of pirates of his own world, and what he knew about ships and how they worked. And then he realized he didn't have to work that hard; all he had to do was keep in mind how things worked for the more military and rank focused sentai. There had been definite ranks there, and an awful lot of Red Rangers had expected obedience, though maybe not to the same level or extent as Marvelous did. A phrase flashed into his mind a second after: "On board ship, a captain's word is law."

Marvelous was a protector, as much as the other man would hate to admit it, he would protect those he loved, and even people he didn't even know. But he was a commander, a leader, and the captain of a pirate ship who ranked over Gai quite handily, especially given that Gai was the new person on board. Marvelous, he realized, had never thought to accommodate a sixth Gokaiger, never thought he'd be adding someone from Earth to his team. And the others probably didn't know what to do about Gai and his sunny personality either.

"Oh." He was starting to realize how far he'd gone. Sure, he'd win Marvelous over, he'd win all of them over to being the sentai they needed to be, but apparently arguing with his captain wasn't the way to do it. And Ahim was right; Gai was one of Marvelous' crew, and while being responsible was never his strong suit, he'd go with it. His tiny little bedroom on the Gokai Galleon might have been a storage room once, but it was a sign that Marvelous had taken him on when he didn't have to. And all he asked for was Gai's loyalty in return.

Gai didn't think that was in question at all. Marvelous was his Red, and Gai would follow him to the ends of the Earth, if it meant saving the world.

"Do you understand now, Gai-san?" Ahim asked softly. "Why it happened?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I just... I didn't think... I never imagined I'd end up in a sentai with a captain." A pirate captain. He felt like he should be apologizing to Ahim, but that was because Ahim was the kind of person you wanted to apologize to, but he knew that Marvelous was the one that he'd offended. The one he needed to talk to before it was too late.

Ahim had an expression that said she didn't quite understand his reference, but she got the gist of it. "Let's go back, Gai-san. Back home."

Gai wondered if he was wanted back, but then again, it wouldn't hurt.

"Don't worry, Gai-san," Ahim said. "I can talk to Marvelous-san for you. I don't think he realizes that you didn't understand...."

"I think I'd better talk to him myself." Ahim wasn't the one who had caused the problem, Gai had, and he wasn't about to let her have to apologize for his behavior. It wasn't right, and as a sentai member, he should do the honorable thing. Besides, he'd been the stupid person, he should bear the consequences, not her.

Ahim smiled at him, and he tried smiling at her, and they went back to the anchors together.


End file.
